


I need you!

by StoriesOfASlut



Category: No Fandom
Genre: F/M, No Plot/Plotless, No Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 17:31:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 77
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11257587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoriesOfASlut/pseuds/StoriesOfASlut
Summary: Have you ever felt truly needed.When a want is surpassed and it becomes an itch needing to be scratched.





	I need you!

**Author's Note:**

> Other collections have sexual scenes. This one does not.

I like to feel wanted.  
I like to feel like you've needed me all day.  
I don't like to sit there making small talk. 

I want you to feel nervous each time.  
I want you to move on impulse.  
I don't want you to wait. Take charge!

I need to feel like you can't stop.  
I need to feel the passion in your soul.  
I don't need you to hold back. 

I need you to need me!


End file.
